


Gruvia

by Feerlesspotato



Category: fairytail - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feerlesspotato/pseuds/Feerlesspotato





	Gruvia

Gray sama glances at juvia. She is busy rubbing her clitoris in a pool of water. "Juvia"gray exclaimed as she unexpectedley leaps and begins slipping her hand down his cold wet pants. "Im ready senpai" grey exclaimes. After a long night of fulfilled fantisies juvia and gray emerge from the bathroom. Juvias hair is entwined around grays throught as he,unexpectedly to juvia,was a kinky bitch and wanted to be dominated.

Thanks for reading my disturbing mind


End file.
